


Finché morte non ci separi

by darkrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Pureblood Hermione Granger
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Le cose nel suo mondo sono sempre andate così. Non importa quanto i libri e le televisioni babbane siano pieni di movimenti e proteste contro il patriarcato e a favore della parità di genere, i matrimoni tra i Purosangue sono ancora un affare politico prima che romantico. È la famiglia a decidere un buon partito, in base alle alleanze da stringere e a chi possiede la magia più forte perché essa venga tramandata di generazione in generazione con il sangue. / Hermione, Sirius e un matrimonio organizzato.





	1. Finché morte non ci separi

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M2 della terza settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). Prompt: _Tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano. (Lev Tolstoj, Anna Karenina)_  
>  \- Anni fa avevo iniziato e abbandonato una storia su questo prompt: _Harry Potter Hermione Granger/Siriu Black AU, in cui Hermione è una purosangue e Sirius un perfetto figlio dei Black; nonostante la differenza di età tra i due viene combinato un matrimonio_ per non so più quale iniziativa. Il p0rnfest forse? O forse altro. Questo è quello che ne resta dopo averla ripresa in mano e riscritta da capo.   
> \- Ringrazio sempre Kuruccha per il betaggio <3 l'OOC invece è tutta colpa mia, ché ci ho provato a rendere Hermione sé stessa anche con delle premesse completamente diverse, ma è stato più difficile del previsto ~~e forse un fallimento~~.

_Tutte le famiglie felici si somigliano_. Le parole di Tolstoj, che ha letto sotto il sole caldo di un'estate ormai bruciata, le rimbombano derisorie nella mente, mentre lancia l'ultima fattura, che ha scoperto un pomeriggio nella sezione libri proibiti di Hogwarts, contro la porta della sua camera da letto.

Hermione Granger ha diciassette anni, è la strega più brillante della sua età e sa bene che prima o poi i suoi genitori o i loro intellettuali amici riusciranno a disincantare la soglia, ma fino ad allora tira un flebile sospiro di sollievo: per qualche ora, ancora, nulla sarà reale.

 

***

 

Le cose nel suo mondo sono sempre andate così. Non importa quanto i libri e le televisioni babbane siano pieni di movimenti e proteste contro il patriarcato e a favore della parità di genere, i matrimoni tra i Purosangue sono ancora un affare politico prima che romantico. È la famiglia a decidere un buon partito, in base alle alleanze da stringere e a chi possiede la magia più forte perché essa venga tramandata di generazione in generazione con il sangue.

Hermione è l’erede di una vecchia casata di maghi, cresciuta tra le morbide distese erbose e i corridoi in pietra delle vecchie e ombrose fortezze del Galles, che l’hanno vista correre, bambina, con delle scarpette di vernice e un mantello grigio sulle spalle. I capelli sciolti in una massa crespa sulle spalle a inseguirla come la coda di una volpa. Ha sempre saputo che, un giorno, le avrebbero presentato un uomo e un contratto da firmare che la legasse a lui ed Hermione l’ha accettato perché è così che si manterrà nel mondo quella magia che le scorre come una benedizione nelle vene.

Quando la porta della sua camera da letto crolla con il rumore di un palloncino che si sgonfia, Hermione è seduta sul pavimento, con la schiena poggiata contro il bordo in legno del suo letto. Davanti ai piedi ha una pergamena, una piuma e una boccetta di inchiostro nero.

\- Non sono d’accordo – afferma, di fronte ai volti impolverati dei suoi genitori. – E ho scritto una lista di motivi per cui Sirius Black è un pessimo partito – continua, sventolando la pergamena.

Il colore, ancora umido, le macchia leggermente le dita quando ve le preme sopra.

Jean Granger stringe le labbra in una smorfia sottile e scuote il capo ed Hermione non sa se sia perché è orgogliosa di lei o stanca di tutta la sua ostinazione.

I suoi genitori non le dicono subito che quella dei Black è una proposta che non possono rifiutare - c’è una vecchia storia di debiti, di antiche promesse e di terre da salvare da qualche parte nel loro racconto - ed Hermione è quasi sicura che temessero li avrebbe schiantati e si sarebbe rinchiusa di nuovo da qualche parte e che, questa volta, non sarebbero riusciti a tirarla fuori.

\- È la cosa migliore – mormora sua madre. – Per tutti noi. –

Sono i suoi genitori ed Hermione farebbe qualsiasi cosa per loro, per il loro onore, per la loro integrità. In un’altra vita forse sarebbe giunta al punto da costringerli a dimenticarla pur di proteggerli, ma in questa, pensa, in questa le stanno chiedendo troppo. In questa non sa se riuscirà mai più a guardarli negli occhi.

Sirius Black rappresenta tutto quello che Hermione non può perdonare: non ha nessun rispetto per le regole o per l’autorità e nessun desiderio di privare la compagnia femminile della sua presenza – Hermione è convinta che l’uomo debba passare giornate intere solo ad _ammirarsi_ allo specchio e potete immaginare una perdita di tempo maggiore? Tutte le cose che uno potrebbe imparare in quel lasso di tempo? – e nessun desiderio di portare onore al cognome di famiglia. Come se non bastasse, è _immensamente_ più vecchio di lei - andava a scuola con i genitori di quell’Harry Potter con cui Hermione era in Casa insieme, ad Hogwarts – ed Hermione già teme l’onta di cui la coprirà una volta sposati.

\- È la cosa migliore per voi – ribatte, mentre si alza dalla vecchia poltrona dalla tappezzeria quasi sbiadita e lasciarla è quasi come spogliarsi, quasi come un abbandono.

Le labbra di sua madre di spiegano in una smorfia sottile, ma non ribatte nulla e si limita ad osservare la schiena di sua figlia, ritta come un fuso, mentre Hermione si allontana con tutta la dignità che possiede.

 

***

 

Il maniero dei Black è un antico palazzo a pianta quadrata posto sulla cima di una bassa collina. Vi si può accedere tramite una Passaporta, quando i padroni di casa ne autorizzano l’utilizzo sul loro terreno, grazie a uno degli eleganti camini disseminati nelle ampie stanze o, più banalmente, smaterializzandosi all’inizio di un lungo sentiero di ciottoli bianchi che risale lungo un lato dell’altura e termina di fronte all’imponente portone d’ingresso in legno scuro.

I suoi genitori hanno deciso di optare per il sentiero perché _è più decoroso,_ ha detto suo padre, _bussare prima di entrare nelle case altrui._ Anche se ben presto quella diventerà anche la sua dimora.

Hermione osserva, con la testa gettata all’indietro e il naso all’insù, gli intricati e scuri decori che adornano la porta: volti di mostri si intrecciano con figure umane armate di bacchette e con immagini di vecchi miti che hanno dato nomi alle stelle. Si chiede che legno sia ad avere quel colore così scuro da sembrare bagnato nel sangue. Allunga una mano come per tracciarne i bassorilievi, ma si ferma prima di sfiorarli con le dita: non si sa mai, in queste vecchie case, quali mobili siano stati incantati per strapparti le mani.

Sua madre le si avvicina e le posa una mano sulla spalla, per riscuoterla o rassicurarla Hermione non sa dirlo.

\- Sei pronta? – le domanda ed Hermione non dice di no, non dice: _non lo sarò mai_ , ma raddrizza la testa, posa la mano sul vecchio batacchio in ottone a forma di uroboro e bussa – _perché è più decoroso._

La porta si apre, prima ancora che il suono abbia smesso di rimbombare nelle loro orecchie. L’interno della casa è ancora più scuro e cupo dell’esterno, con le sue mura povere in finestre e ricche in tende di broccato e tappezzerie verde petrolio, vinaccia, blu notte.

Walburga Black, in piedi sull’ampia scalinata che termina davanti all’ingresso, li accoglie con un’espressione di elegante noncuranza sul volto pallido e un ampio gesto della mano, adorna di anelli.

\- Signori Granger, Hermione, benvenuti. –

C’è qualcosa nella voce di Walburga, nei suoi occhi che sembrano biglie nere dentro orbite scavate, che fa sentire Hermione come uno scarafaggio su un tappeto pregiato. Hermione la osserva con sospetto, mentre scende le scale come scivolasse sull’aria, e si ferma davanti a lei. Le prende il volto tra le mani fredde e magre come vecchie ossa e afferma:

\- Hermione, mia cara, sei ancora più bella di quanto ricordassi. –

La ragazza stira le labbra in un elegante sorriso di cortesia, perché è stata educata e sa come comportarsi in società, anche se nulla in quelle parole è fonte di piacere o di conforto. E perché mai dovrebbe esserlo? Perché dovrebbe essere lieta di essere bella? È la strega migliore del suo anno. Questo le andrebbe riconosciuto.

Hermione fa un leggero passo indietro, sfilandosi dalla presa di Walburga – e improvvisamente l’aria torna a scorrere libera e leggera nella sua gola – per poter fare un lieve inchino.

\- La ringrazio – afferma. - È un onore per me essere qui. -

\- Siamo così lieti di essere qui – cinguetta sua madre, mentre osserva la capostipite dei Black ed è come un tradimento già perpetrato.

 

Al pranzo di presentazione a cui sono stati invitati sono presenti tutti i membri della famiglia ed Hermione è sorpresa di trovarvi anche Sirius: era certa che l’uomo avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitare qualsiasi incontro o formalità fino alla firma del contratto.

La ragazza non riesce a trattenersi dal sollevare un sopracciglio alla vista dell’aspetto dell’uomo, che ha i primi bottoni della camicia slacciati, una barba che non vede un rasoio o un incantesimo da troppi giorni e i capelli scompigliati.

Gli angoli della bocca dell’uomo si sollevano impercettibilmentedi fronte al volto corrucciato della ragazza e, quando se ne accorge, Hermione non può fare a meno di sentire le gote arrossarsi come se fosse stata colta a copiare durante un compito. Si morde l’interno delle guance e s’impone di non distogliere lo sguardo e di non abbassare la testa sotto lo sguardocuriosodell’uomo.

Quando un franco sorriso si allarga sulle labbra di Sirius, Hermione si sente come se fosse appena stata sconfitta e come se un qualche nodo, legato stretto all’interno del suo ventre, avesse iniziato a sciogliersi e vorrebbe prenderne i lembi, riannodarlo e aggiungerci uno stretto fiocco perché non possa più tradirla a quel modo, ma non può infilare le mani tra le sue interiora per farlo e si limita a stringere le dita intorno alla forchetta e i denti intorno a una fetta di pane, sapientemente tagliata da degli invisibili elfi domestici che meriterebbero molto più rispetto di quello che viene loro dato.

\- Prima che ci mettessimo a tavola, stavo dicendo ad Hermione di quanto sia diventata bella. Non sei d’accordo con me, Sirius? –

La voce di Walburga la raggiunge come una stoffa pesante che le si posa sulle spalle.

\- Certamente madre – risponde Sirius, quel tronfio bastardo, con un sorriso ed occhi che non sembrano essere in grado di staccarsi dal volto di Hermione.

Non smette di guardarla neanche quando uno degli elfi domestici – ed Hermione non può fare a meno di storcere il naso di fronte all’ingiusto trattamento a cui sono costretti quegli elfi – giunge a servire il tè e quando Sirius inizia a sorseggiarlo. C’è in quello sguardo qualcosa che le fa formicolare la cute e che una Hermione quindicenne non è ancora in grado di capire e definire del tutto, nonostante tutti i libri letti e tutte le lezioni imparate a memoria.

Quando i Granger se ne vanno, dopo innumerevoli convenevoli, sono Sirius e Walburga ad accompagnarli alla porta.

\- Spero di vedervi anche la settimana prossima – afferma la donna con un sorriso freddo come la superficie di certi ghiacciai. – Sirius potrà mostrare la tenuta alla cara Hermione e noi potremmo parlare. –

Hermione sa cosa intenda con quelle parole, sa che ci sono accordi da definire e contratti da stipulare e sente un brivido scorrerle lungo la schiena di fronte al ricordo di quanto tutto sia così spaventosamente reale.

\- Sarà un piacere, madre – afferma Sirius e solo in quel momento, quando sente la sua voce _così vicina_ al suo orecchio, Hermione realizza quanto le sia vicino l’uomo e per un attimo le manca il fiato, quando lo sente posare una mano sulla sua schiena, ad un’altezza che è al limite del decoro.

 

***

 

\- E questa, come puoi vedere, è la stalla – la informa, indicando con un ampio gesto lo stabile che si trova davanti a loro.

Hermione inarca un sopracciglio.

\- Interessante – non riesce a trattenersi dal soffiare.

Per un istante le pare di vedere gli angoli delle labbra dell’uomo sollevarsi in un’espressione divertita.

Sirius le ha già fatto fare il giro del giardino e l’ha portata fino al confine della foresta che si estende per ettari ed ettari sul lato nord della tenuta ed hanno lentamente risalito il sentiero che portava al maniero, costeggiando le stalle. Hermione non vede l’ora di tornare in casa per potersi ritirare in una stanza e leggere il libro che ha infilato in borsa prima di uscire di casa e che è, sicuramente, molto più interessante di qualsiasi cosa Sirius potrà mai dire.

 

\- E queste sono le scale che portano al secondo piano dove si trova lo studio in cui si stanno discutendo i termini del nostro matrimonio. Lo studio è la seconda porta sulla destra, mentre nella prima c’è una vecchia stanza in disuso in cui nessuno va mai, ma sono sicuro che sia un posto splendido per leggere. E per esercitarsi con incantesimi d’ascolto – soffia l’uomo, con un ghigno divertito.

Hermione si volta di scatto a guardarlo, paonazza in volto.

\- Non crederai, non… io non lo farei mai! – esclama oltraggiata.

L’uomo schiocca la lingua, incrociando le gambe e appoggiando la schiena contro la parete alle sue spalle.

\- Il che è un vero peccato, dal momento che muori dalla voglia di farlo. –

\- Io, non… - sibila.

\- Ma certo, non lo faresti mai, non faresti mai nulla per disonorare i tuoi genitori o infangare il loro nome – afferma l’uomo e c’è improvvisamente qualcosa di spaventosamente affilato nel suo sguardo. – E guarda come ti ha ripagato bene la cosa. –

\- Ci sono cose per cui vale la pena fare sacrifici – esclama lei, portandosi le mani ai fianchi.

Sirius scuote le spalle.

\- È davvero un peccato – nota lui. – Potresti davvero essere la strega più brillante della tua generazione se non dessi tanta importanza a cose che non lo meritano. –

Hermione digrigna i denti.

\- Tu non sai nulla di me – ringhia, puntandogli un dito addosso.

\- La cosa è reciproca, Hermione – osserva lui.

I suoi genitori la trovano due ore dopo, rannicchiata in una poltrona in un vecchio salottino al piano terra dell’ampio maniero dei Black, con in mano un libro che parla di Penelope e della sua eterna attesa di un marito che non è tornato per vent’anni - _Don’t follow my example, I want to scream in your ears — yes, yours!_ _But when I try to scream, I sound like an owl._

\- Sirius è stato un cicerone esemplare – li rassicura con le labbra piegate nel sorriso più falso che abbia mai fatto. – Mi ha mostrato ogni angolo della tenuta e mi ha raccontato un’infinità di aneddoti interessanti. –

Quando i suoi genitori non reagiscano all’amarezza che le permea la voce, Hermione decide che le ore passate ad esercitarsi davanti allo specchio a ripetere: _va tutto bene, sono felice, è un marito esemplare, è tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato_ sono state utili e che aveva ragione e che deve essere fiera di sé.

 

***

 

Due giorni dopo sono di nuovo al maniero dei Black, perché, sembra, un solo incontro non è sufficiente a sancire tutti i termini del contratto. _O a farle piacere Sirius_ , sibila una voce nella sua testa ed Hermione finge di non sentirla perché non può sopportare neanche di immaginare che i suoi genitori stiano portando il loro tradimento fino ad un tale livello. Fino a cercare di farle ingoiare la presenza dell’uomo con cui condividerà la vita, come si fa con un bambino e le verdure

Questa volta, l’erede dei Black non le propone di mostrarle nessuna meraviglia della sua futura dimora, né la tenta con altri atti immorali ed Hermione trae un respiro di sollievo quando si lascia cadere sulla poltrona del vecchio salottino e tira un altro libro fuori dalla sua borsa sgualcita.

\- Gli eroi di quei libri che ami tanto portarti dietro – esordisce l’uomo, interrompendola a metà di un paragrafo e la ragazza non ha bisogno di alzare il capo dalle pagine per sapere che la osserva, appoggiato mollemente allo stipite della porta. – Agivano secondo la loro morale e non si facevano guidare da convenzioni o desideri altrui. È per questo che vengono ricordati, non perché hanno seguito le regole. –

\- Non pensavo fossi interessato alla lettura – ribatte la ragazza, inarcando un sopracciglio.

L’uomo scuote piano le spalle, staccandosi dalla parete alle sue spalle.

\- Sono interessato a un sacco di cose che non immagineresti – soffia.

\- Che non desidero immaginare. –

\- Il che è davvero un peccato – risponde, avvicinandosi alla poltrona con passi felini. Hermione non vorrebbe sentire le guance arrossarsi al pensiero dell’eleganza con cui Sirius si muove, della consapevolezza del suo corpo che trasuda da ogni poro, non vorrebbe sentire _qualcosa_ scivolarle nel basso ventre. Non vorrebbe essere in quella casa, in quella vita a cui la stanno legando con ghirigori di parole nere su pergamena bianca.

\- Perché ti prendi tanto disturbo per spingermi a chiedere l’annullamento di questo accordo? Non pensavo ti mancasse il coraggio per opporti ai tuoi – sbotta, quando l’uomo le si ferma accanto.

Così vicino da sfiorarle le gambe nude con la stoffa dei pantaloni che indossa. Hermione ingoia rumorosamente e la cosa deve avere un qualche significato a lei sconosciuto, se il ghigno che piega le labbra dell’uomo è indicazione di qualcosa.

\- Oh, ma quest’accordo – dice, appoggiandosi con un braccio allo schienale della poltrona in cui Hermione è rannicchiata e costringendola a schiacciarsi contro la stoffa per non toccarlo. – Non è poi così male. Sei tu che lo vivi come se fosse una tortura. –

\- Perché lo è! – sbotta, infine, la ragazzina, saltando in piedi ed allontanandosi da lui e dal calore del suo corpo e da _uuugh,_ Hermione li odia tutti per averla messa in una tale situazione e si odia per non riuscire ad accettarla e lo odia perché nel suo modo distorto e insopportabile sembra essere molto più interessato ai suoi desideri dei suoi genitori ed è tutto così sbagliato.

\- Devo sposar _ti_ – quasi sputa. – Per saldare un debito e quale donna sana di mente vorrebbe mai avere te come marito? –

Sirius si morde la lingua per non farle notare che questo suo darsi della donna è piuttosto generoso da parte sua e che ci sono centinaia di donne che non desidererebbero altro che lui nel loro letto coniugale anche se non necessariamente in quanto consorte.

\- Diverse. – risponde invece, con un ghigno saccente e le braccia incrociate davanti al petto.

Hermione rabbrividisce.

\- Disperate. –

\- Affatto. –

\- Oh, per piacere. –

\- Ti posso assicurare che dopo lo erano ancora meno. -

\- È esattamente questo il problema! –

Sirius inarca il sopracciglio ed Hermione si sente avvampare.

Vorrebbe abbassare lo sguardo e mordersi le labbra e non parlare perché è una tale debolezza ed è così poco da lei – l’amore romantico e tutte quelle sciocchezze sono delle belle storie, ma Hermione _capisce_ e _sa_ ed è sempre stata troppo intelligente per illudersi davvero. Invece tiene lo sguardo fisso in quello di lui perché non si perdonerebbe mai di aver mostrato anche la più piccola briciola di timore. Perché non l’ha mostrato, quando ha annunciato a casa, in una lettera ben scritta senza essere eccessivamente forbita, di essere stata smistata a Grifondoro e che ne era fiera.

\- Nessuna donna sana di mente vorrebbe mai sposare un uomo che non ama e che non la amerà e che non farà altro che portare disonore su di lei – afferma.

Schiena dritta e testa alta, sotto il peso dello sguardo e del corpo di Sirius che sembra volerla schiacciare sulla poltrona.

L’uomo, per la prima volta, rimane in silenzio ed Hermione non può fare a meno di congratularsi con sé stessa. Chiude il libro con uno schiocco secco e lo infila in una delle tasche del suo mantello, prima di alzarsi e sfilarsi dalla poltrona – e come sarebbe bello se potesse sfilarsi così facilmente anche da tutto il resto: dai legami con i Black, dalle promesse dei suoi e dalla sua vita.

Se ne va senza sbattere i piedi, senza sbattere porte, senza voltarsi indietro a guardare l’uomo: non avrà, forse, un matrimonio felice, ma almeno sarà pieno di orgoglio e dignità.


	2. Post-mortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quello che viene dopo la morte non è il Paradiso, ma c'è il sole.

La prima volta che si baciano è una fresca e limpida giornata di aprile, Hermione ha sedici anni, lei e Sirius sono sposati da sei mesi e la ragazza non sa bene quando ha smesso di disprezzarlo, quando l’uomo abbia smesso di essere l’uomo nero dei suoi racconti. È stato un lento lavorio come quello di certe acque sotterranee, fatto di sorrisi, di attenzioni, di rimanere in piedi davanti a lei e non voltarle le spalle anche quando gli vomitava addosso tutto il suo disgusto; è stata la promessa di non disonorarla, non chiederle nulla che Hermione non fosse pronta a dare. È stato rendersi conto che Sirius Black era l’unico alleato che aveva contro quel contratto che li legava.  
Sirius si allontana da lei con un sorriso a piegargli la bocca. Hermione è tornata a casa – in quello spazio che stanno ancora imparando a condividere - per le vacanze di una Pasqua tardiva perché ci sono aspettative da rispettare se non si vuole incorrere nella penna verace di Rita Skeeter.  
L’uomo si passa la lingua sulle labbra ed Hermione inarca un sopracciglio.  
\- E questo era per? – domanda.  
Non che sia stato spiacevole, non che sia stato non voluto e lo sanno entrambi o Sirius non si sarebbe chinato su di lei fino a sfiorarle il naso con il suo – ed è quasi spaventoso come l’uomo sappia leggerla, come l’abbia imparata come Hermione fa con gli incantesimi – ed Hermione non avrebbe annullato la distanza che ancora li separava. L’uomo solleva le spalle, in un gesto di pura noncuranza.  
\- Ti era rimasta della cioccolata sulle labbra – afferma.  
Il sopracciglio di Hermione si arrampica ancor di più su, su sulla sua fronte e sotto i capelli scomposti.  
\- Ed è per questo che esistono i tovaglioli. –  
L’uomo getta la testa all’indietro. Sono seduti sull’erba di uno degli innumerevoli prati della tenuta dei Black e i primi raggi di sole primaverile dipingono ombre sul suo volto, sui suoi capelli troppo lunghi e spettinati per essere decorosi.  
\- Hermione, mi vergogno di te. Non ci pensi agli elfi domestici che poi dovranno lavare un tovagliolo che non era indispensabile usare? – domanda, con gli occhi chiusi e la voce che vorrebbe essere seria, ma non riesce, ma si incrina e spezza su una risata trattenuta.  
Hermione scuote la testa, divertita.  
\- Oh, per piacere. –  
\- E in ogni caso – continua l’uomo, come se nulla fosse, se lei non avesse mai parlato, mentre il sole gli bagna le palpebre e il volto. – L’ho fatto anche per te. Sono sicuro che sentissi il bisogno di imparare a baciare e, insomma, c’è ancora del lavoro da fare, ma sei sulla buona strada. –  
Hermione esala un verso oltraggiato, mentre le guance le diventano rosse come lo stemma della sua Casa e più calde del sole che le bacia la pelle delle mani. L’uomo accanto a lei scoppia una risata piena e sguaiata e assolutamente sconveniente e impresentabile in società ed Hermione pensa che questa vita potrebbe quasi renderla felice.


End file.
